runewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Figure Upgrade
Figure upgrades are a type of upgrade card that also adds a unique figure to the unit. *Figure upgrades are denoted by a silhouette of a figure in the upper-right corner of the card. *Each figure upgrade has its own defense value that is separate from the default figures of that unit. A figure upgrade’s defense value is shown in the upper-left corner of its upgrade card. *While a figure upgrade is equipped to a unit, the figure that corresponds to that upgrade must be slotted in that unit’s front rank, replacing the default figure that would otherwise be slotted there. *Upgrade figures can be assigned damage like any other figure in the unit, using the upgrade’s associated defense and wound threshold in place of the unit’s defense and wound threshold. *All defense modifiers applied to a unit also apply to figure upgrades equipped to that unit. *Attackers can assign damage to figure upgrades that are not in the backmost rank by spending one or more icons during attacks. *When a figure upgrade is destroyed, either through damage or other game effects, its upgrade card is discarded, and its figure is removed from its tray. Then, the figure upgrade’s empty slot in the front rank is replaced with another figure from that unit that could be assigned damage following normal rules. If there is not a figure to replace the figure upgrade’s empty slot, that slot remains empty. FAQ *'When assigning damage to a figure upgrade, does the attacker need one accuracy icon per point of damage assigned?' No. For each accuracy icon assigned, the attacker can assign damage to that figure until that figure suffers one wound, then that accuracy icon is spent. *'If a figure upgrade in the front rank of a unit that is of a different type than that unit’s trays is destroyed (for example, a siege figure in an infantry unit) how is that figure replaced?' Remove a tray from the backmost rank that is as full as possible with figures that match that unit and replace that figure upgrade’s tray with it. If there are any empty slots in this tray, replace that empty slot by removing another figure from that unit’s backmost rank that matches that unit (if able). Example: A Reanimates unit equipped with Support Carrion Lancer loses that figure upgrade, which is in its front rank. The Reanimates unit has three ranks, but its backmost rank includes one tray only with 3 Reanimates figures in it. The Waiqar player removes the Carrion Lancer tray from the front rank and replaces it with the Reanimates tray from the backmost rank. Then, the Waiqar player removes one additional Reanimates figure from the unit’s new backmost rank and replaces the empty slot in the tray that replaced the Carrion Lancer tray. *'If assigning damage to a figure upgrade that is in the middle tray in the front rank of a unit would cause that unit to be split into two separate groups of trays, must that damage be assigned to another eligible figure?' Yes, unless the attacker spends accuracy icons to allow them to assign damage to that figure upgrade. Example: A Spearmen unit equipped with Front Line Rune Golem has only its front rank remaining. The Rune Golem figure is in the middle tray of the unit’s front rank. That figure upgrade cannot be assigned damage that would cause the unit to be split into two groups unless the attacker spends an '''accuracy '''icon. If the Front Line Rune Golem is destroyed, the unit's position is marked and the tray is removed and replaced with one of the other trays from that rank. *'How is a unit’s type treated if a figure of a different type than that unit is the last figure remaining in that unit’s backmost rank (for example, a siege figure in an infantry unit) due to that figure upgrade being placed in the middle of the front rank?' That unit is still treated as its original type with the same unit card and command tool. *'Can the attacker spend accuracy icons to allow them to assign damage to figure upgrades (including heavy figure upgrades) that could not normally be assigned damage because they are in a tray that, if removed from the unit, would cause that unit to be split into two separate groups of trays?' Yes. If this would cause that tray to be removed, replace that tray with a full tray from the backmost rank as normal. *'When a heavy figure upgrade is destroyed, which player chooses the tray from the backmost rank to replace the removed heavy figure upgrade’s tray?' The attacker (or the unit’s opponent, if the figure upgrade was not destroyed by an attack). Category:Rules